Worth the Wait
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Sharon/Andy... prompt inside.


**Pairing: **Andy/Sharon

**A/N: **This is just smut, since this week my goal is to get some of my smut prompts done before I get to chapter fic updates next week. I'm having a hard time writing these two lately, so feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Sharon/Andy – fingering and/or mutual masturbation and doggy style (not at the same time)_

Andy Flynn had wasted no time earlier when he and Sharon arrived at his house. His door hadn't even clicked shut before his hands were untying the knot in the belt of her trench coat, needing her naked and in his bed. They had removed most of their clothes by the time they made it to the bedroom, stopping at bare spots on the wall to push their bodies against each other so they could share harsh, fierce kisses. Andy had grabbed Sharon's ass right outside his bedroom and thrust his tongue in her mouth, and she sucked on it as a moan ripped its way from her throat. Sharon had been as eager as he was, and that was something Andy always loved.

Now Sharon laid in the middle of his bed, creamy skin bare and on top of his black sheets. His mouth was everywhere, licking and sucking, biting when he heard her breath hitch, and kissing where he knew she preferred a gentler touch. He was on his knees between her opened legs, completely naked as well, and hard, hard and so ready to be inside her. She hadn't been ready yet when they got in the bedroom, not wet enough, but he had always enjoyed the sounds she made as his mouth and fingers manipulated her senses and aroused her enough so he could fuck her. The way she breathed heavily as his lips pressed to her nipple and sucked made him twitch; the way she hissed when nails zigzagged over her thighs made his mouth water; the way she moaned his name as he massaged into her calves and licked over her ankle made Andy want to hear his name fall from her lips all night.

"Roll over and lie down on your stomach," he said, licking his lips as he looked up to meet her lust-filled eyes.

Sharon's skin was flushed all over, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and the look in her eyes was full of all the desire she had. She silently did as he requested, looking down to his cock and licking her lips first. Andy grunted as he spread her legs apart, creating an upside down V that he then caressed with flat palms. She hummed into the pillow as his thumbs brushed the inside of her thighs and his other fingers ran up the outside of them. Her skin was hot and smooth beneath him as he continued over the swell of her ass and then to her back. He dipped his head down and placed his mouth to the base of her spine. Sharon hummed as his mouth followed the curve of her back, the pressure of his kisses increasing the higher he went. Between her shoulder blades his teeth lightly scraped, and then he licked his way back down her back, listening to those throaty hums that drove him crazy. His fingers traced invisible lines on her body, caressing as his breath met the wet trail he made. Sharon shivered, and Andy grinned.

Andy moved back up her back and went to her neck, the smell of her shampoo and her skin filling his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent before he kissed the side of Sharon's neck with soft lips. He had always loved how sensitive Sharon's neck was, the way she squirmed when he lingered, the way moans would escape her mouth no matter how little the touch was he would place to the skin. He pulled sensitive skin between his lips and sucked, making her press her body into his, her ass against his cock, moving rhythmically. Her groaned and sucked a little harder, knowing how much pressure he could apply before the skin would bruise. One death glare for accidentally marking her skin where people could see was enough for him to learn to be careful.

The friction Sharon was creating with the rotation of her hips had Andy groaning into the crook of her neck repeatedly, the need to be inside her and not just on her making him press his hips right back down to meet her thrusts. She moaned into the pillow, something that sounded like _fuck me_ or something equally hot, something else that would make his blood boil and his cock throb. Knowing how much she wanted him had always turned him on to the point where he was sure it wasn't even safe, to the point where he wasn't sure he could control himself around her when he needed to. He scraped his teeth over the nape of her neck one last time before reluctantly pulling away from her, looking up to catch her looking at him. Her eyes, which he had always thought were expressive even when she was trying to hide everything, held so much as their gazes met.

Sharon turned over without being prompted, scooting down so he was between her opened legs, her inner thighs pressed to his outer, her wet center opened in front of him, reddened and glistening. His first instinct was to grab her thighs and plunge right into her. The slow caresses and kisses, plus her own grinding into him, had made her so wet, and damn he wanted to feel her around him. But he brought his fingers to her hip instead, slowly gliding down from there to her wet flesh. Her breath hitched and she angled her hips, her eyes focused on his hand as he started to slowly drag his fingers through her wetness. Up and down, pressing harder where she was always more sensitive, pinching a little whenever she bucked her hips. By the time he was pressing two fingers to her entrance, Sharon was fisting the sheets and making these half-sob, half-moan sounds that went straight to his cock.

He rubbed the tips of his fingers up and down her opening, looking up to watch the way her brow furrowed and her lip was pulled into her mouth as he pushed them into her. She was hot and tight around him, clinging to the two digits. He grunted and stroked slowly at first, watching the way her chest would rise, the way she continuously licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, and the way her skin flushed as she worked her hips to meet his fingers. Her flesh was velvety, sliding against his fingers as he caressed all the sensitive places inside her, feeling for ridges and tightening muscles, touching everywhere he could just so he could keep making her moan. His forearm flexed as he started working his wrist a little faster, plunging into her a little deeper. She met him each time, her body rocking with the same rhythm he had started. The way her breasts moved with the force of his fingers thrusting into her made him growl.

Andy leaned over, sucking a nipple into his mouth as he adjusted to the different position. The hardened peak was hot in his mouth, stiff as he licked over it with the tip of his tongue. He looked up to find Sharon watching him, her lips parted as a stream of _ohs_ and _mmms_ and a few _yeses_ slipped past them. Andy held her eyes as he roughly sucked against the side of her breast, teeth and lips working together to make the skin light up like fireworks, pleasurable pain moving through her body from the way he sucked. There, where only he and she would see, Andy could leave his mark. Never had Andy ever wanted to mark the skin of a woman he slept with, not until he saw how sexy Sharon looked with a reminder of their night together left on her hip. It was a primal feeling that would rush through him whenever he sunk his teeth into her flesh, or sucked so hard that she would dig her nails into his skin and try pushing him away while also pulling him close. And seeing the mark the next time he was able to undress her, knowing each day she saw it, it made him want to leave so many more mouth-shaped bruises on her otherwise pale skin.

"Andy," she gasped, and he pulled back with a loud pop. Then, he blew his breath against the darkening wet skin. He had felt the rush of liquid heat around his fingers as he sucked, knew she was only getting more aroused.

Andy got back up on his knees and let his eyes move up and down her body a few times, continuing the thrust of his fingers while he admired the curves and lines that made up her body. Grunting, Andy looked down to his fingers, watched them pull out of her. They were soaking wet. Andy grinned and then plunged right back into her with a quick motion of his wrist. She moaned loudly, and as much as he wanted to fuck her and feel her around him, he enjoyed watching the way his fingers looked inside her. He thrust his fingers a few more times before he slowed down, coming to a complete stop once again for the night. Sharon's walls tightened around him and she continued to rock her hips, fucking herself on his fingers as he writhed against the bed.

"Fuck," he rasped. He leaned down again, this time going to her ear. His hot breath met her sweaty skin and he let it tease her for a moment before he spoke directly into her ear. "I want you to get yourself off like this," he said, pausing to hear the way her breath hitched. "I want you to fuck yourself using my fingers as I watch you."

"Andy," she moaned, and he wasn't sure if it was a protest or not. It was all she said.

He licked over the shell of her ear, pulled it between his lips and pressed down. She trailed her hand down his back, making heat travel down his spine slowly. "Do you know how goddamn sexy you are?" he asked, his breath hot and blowing right into her ear. "You're beautiful, and you know that, but do you know how sexy you are? Or, how turned on I get from watching you?"

"Andy," she moaned again.

Andy kissed his way to her mouth, looked into her eyes for a second before he closed his own and kissed her hard. She eagerly accepted the pressure of his lips moving against hers, parted her lips when his tongue swept over the bottom, and then sucked his tongue into her mouth as she kissed with the same amount of ferocity. She raked her fingers through his silver strands of hair, lightly scratching his scalp as she tilted her head back and moaned into his mouth. She tasted sweet and delicious, like honey and sugar, and he licked everywhere to taste as much as he could. He didn't pull back until Sharon's hips were rocking beneath him and her nails were pressing into his skin.

He got back up on his knees and pulled her up so they were kneeling in front of each other. Andy cupped Sharon's center and then looked up to her, waiting to see what she would do. Her green eyes studied him for a moment, a moment that felt like long, torturing minutes, and then put her hand atop of his. She parted her thighs a little more and rested her left hand on his shoulder, steadying herself. Her smaller hand pressed into his, her fingers stroking his and pushing them up and into her. She moaned and her thighs quivered as his two fingers went back inside her warmth.

"Oh," she sighed, her eyes falling shut. Sharon's hips slowly rocked and rolled, trying to find the best way to move against him. He watched her; her hips circled and then rocked back and forth, her lips parted and little moans escaped, her hand atop of his rubbed back and forth, the pressure of the both of them making his palm rub her clit as his fingers stayed curved inside her. Concentration had never looked as erotic as it did on her, her brow furrowed slightly and her eyes now opened and watching her own movements.

Andy brought his hand to her breast and squeezed, his thumb rolling over her nipple as he murmured words of encouragement. The hand on his shoulder slid down his body, soft fingers caressing their way to his cock. Feeling her looking at him, Andy looked up from their joined hands slowly working inside of Sharon. A single finger traced the length of his cock then, making him jerk into the teasing touch. There was a look in her eyes that made him remember that there was lube within arms reach; he felt blindly on the bed for it, not daring to look away when Sharon was looking at him with smoldering eyes and running her fingers up and down his cock. Finding the small bottle wasn't that hard, not when he had it there just in case he would need it earlier and it was right beside him.

The moment Sharon's hand wrapped around him, just the right amount of pressure, and started stoking and rubbing the lube against him, Andy felt like he was seeing stars. He grunted and thrust into her hand, the lube warming as she twisted her around the shaft and worked her hand up and down. Watching Sharon fuck herself with his hand was one thing, but watching her do that while she also gave him a hand job was going to make his head explode. Her hips were moving more desperately after no more than a minute, like she was chasing an orgasm, and she was tight and throbbing around his fingers. Her thumb brushed over the head of his cock; her fingers closed more tightly around him and her wrist worked quickly, no teasing or anything, just giving him pleasure as they gave her pleasure.

Sharon moved over to his mouth, her rushed breath hot and harsh on his lips. "I want you to fuck me, Andy," she said, hot and needy. She knew how much he liked that- no, loved. "Right now," she added, both her hands still working against them.

Andy grunted, hips thrusting forward. He allowed himself a few more seconds and then pulled his fingers out of her. He pushed her back down to the bed and then, with more speed than necessary, topped Sharon and thrust right into her. Her breath got caught in her throat, her head tilting back against the pillows, making her skin taut over her throat. He groaned with satisfaction; he had been waiting for this for hours and had to admit it was worth the wait. She locked her ankles around his waist and her arms around his neck, one of her hands on his head as she pushed his mouth to the exposed length of creamy skin. He stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the throbbing around him as she stretched to accommodate him. It was with a rock of her hips below him that she signaled that she wanted him to start moving.

He found a rhythm easily. His hips circled and then he rocked down into her hard, repeating it until Sharon was panting out words that weren't coherent. When Andy's body collided with hers, he pressed to her clitoris. When he plunged deep inside her, he could feel each and every wave of pleasure that was moving through her. It was smooth, the way his body moved with hers, like two people who had been doing this for a lifetime. He had barely begun enjoying the way it felt to be driving into her before she clamped around his cock and started rocking up into him, disturbing the satisfying rhythm he had created. Nails dug into his shoulders as her legs pulled him down to her and she groaned out his name before a string of arousing sounds left her mouth and filled his ear.

Sharon relaxed her legs and let them fall to the bed once her body had calmed down a little. He pulled back to look at her, grinning when their eyes met. "Good?" he asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She grinned, too, in that way she always did after having an orgasm. As always it drove him nuts because it was so sexy without her even noticing it.

"Mmhmm," she hummed in her throat.

"Ready for more?" he asked, not knowing if she was too sensitive or not.

Sometimes she was too sensitive and they would spend a few minutes with just their mouths enjoying the textures of each other's bodies, enjoying the way moans and grunts would meet in the air and clash together, and they would do that until they couldn't _not_ get to the part where their bodies were fully connected and the only thing between them was sweat as they fucked. Sometimes she hardly wanted him to stop after her first orgasm, pausing only for a minute or two, and then she would (usually, because it was one of her favorite things to do in the bedroom) ride him as her nails dug into his chest and her breasts swayed and bounced, making Andy thrust right back up into her until she was coming around him again.

Sharon growled and latched onto his mouth. "Yes," she said between kisses, her teeth nipping his bottom lip. "Just let me get up," she added, pulling his bottom lip back into her mouth to suck on it slowly, releasing it with a wet smacking sound.

Andy could feel her tremble a little as he slid out of her. Before Andy could really move out of the way, Sharon rolled over and got on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder with one of those lifted eyebrows that said _What are you waiting for?_ and a lick of her lips. Andy groaned in his throat, swallowing the sound as he moved closer to her, aligning their bodies perfectly. _This_ was one of his favorite positions, always enjoying being able to plunge fully into her as he watched himself.

His right hand grabbed her ass and squeezed as the left one caressed the front of her thigh and moved up to her hip. She moaned and rolled her hips slowly, suggestively. He grinned and rubbed his left hand down her back and pushed down at her shoulders, making her rest on her elbows instead. Once she was how he wanted her, he stroked his cock up and down the length of her center and then pressed the head into her entrance. She rocked back the rest of the way, moaning as he slid fully into her, nice and slow. The visual, as usual, made an animalistic rush course through his veins. That nice and slow stroke would be one of a few, the both of them already knowing he was going to fuck her hard and fast. As if getting ready for it, Sharon gripped the edge of the mattress with both her hands, her eyes falling shut.

The first time he had fucked her like this – when he learned just how she liked to be touched in this position, how hard to thrust into her to get her to make those breathless noises, and all the things that drove her crazy while she was bent over in front of him – had been after a stressful week. He had touched her slowly, trying to help her relax, but after thoughtfully looking at him she told him that wasn't what she needed. He understood, understood the need to feel something, to _really_ feel it, and he would always give her what it was she needed if he could.

This time, however, what had led them to his bedroom had been a long day of hands lingering too long during conversations, breaths teasing skin too many times as Andy stood behind Sharon and looked at papers she was holding or Sharon leaned over to speak too close to him and all he could smell was the scent of her breath and perfume, and then there was that moment when Sharon had accidentally walked right into him while talking and his hand had gripped her hip without thinking and she made one of those hums in her throat that made his blood pressure rise – which was not safe, honestly, and yet he loved the throaty sound. The entire day had been full of tension and that type of need they both tried to put off for as long as they could.

Andy's grip on Sharon's hips was tight, her skin hot beneath his fingers. She was all slick and hot flesh as he slid in and out of her, him grunting as his back and thigh muscles twitched and flexed from the force he was putting behind his thrusts. There was a fire-hot sensation growing in the pit of his stomach and spreading throughout his body. Everything was happening quickly: Sharon's moans, the rhythm of their bodies as they met over and over, the rush of pleasure claiming him.

Andy smoothed his hand down her back and to her shoulder, using his hold on her to drive himself in harder. He was relentless, his climax just out of reach. Sharon gave as much as she could, backing herself into him and moaning words that he really didn't understand because of her pants. His right arm slipped between Sharon and the bed, glided up her sweaty skin. His fingers tweaked her nipple. She moaned a throaty _yes_ and he twisted, knowing that there were waves of pain and pleasure moving through her at the same time. He could feel how much she was enjoying it. She was throbbing and clinging to his cock, wet and hot and pulsing.

Andy's rhythm was soon thrown off, his hips moving erratically as he moved his hand from her breast and to her clit, rubbing frantically. His other hand grabbed onto her hip, driving himself with fast, short thrusts. Muffled moans against the pillow were met with his loud grunts and heavy breathing. Sweat was covering his skin in a thin layer, a bead of it sliding down his face as it strained. Sharon's name left his mouth in a rough, deep groan, and then he jerked into her a few more times before he could feel the tightening and rush of his climax. His back bowed and his head lolled, his hand possessively holding Sharon to him as his world was momentarily reduced to blinding light, clinging flesh, and body-tingling pleasure.

Once he could feel himself softening and slipping out of Sharon, he pulled all the way back and slid his fingers into her immediately. It didn't take much for her to reach a second climax as the fingers of his right hand rubbed from side to side over her clitoris and the digits on his left hand pressed and stroked sensitive flesh. She came with a sound that would have been a shriek if the pillow hadn't muffled it, her hands clutching the mattress as she trembled and quaked in front of him. He eased her down to the bed and then collapsed beside her, both of them breathing heavily as they rested against the sheets.

It was Sharon who spoke first, turning to face him as a throaty, satisfied hum left her throat. "I almost wish I could keep going," she said, her fingers trailing up his bicep as she moved over and laid her head on his chest.

"You and me both," he grunted, wrapping his arm around her as he shifted and started caressing the side of her body smoothly. "There's always next time."

Sharon hummed. "Yes, there's always next time." She turned her head up and looked at him, her eyes bright and her smile dazzling. "Or we can go shower together now," she suggested, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Hmm?" she asked, pressing another kiss to his chest. "Just because we can't, you know-" Sharon trailed her hand up his thigh and moved her mouth to his neck, sucking the sweaty skin into her mouth and making him groan lowly- "doesn't mean we can't still enjoy ourselves."

Sharon grinned at him in that playful, I-know-you-wanna way, tilting her head towards the bathroom. Everything with Rusty had already been taken care of. She understood he would most likely not be able to get hard again any time soon – no matter how much he wanted to. She looked incredible when she was wet and naked. He was sold so quickly he didn't even know why it was something he even thought about.

He was up and out of the bed before Sharon even sat up. He turned and looked over his shoulder with a grin of his own. "What are you waiting for? Up and in the bathroom, now."

Sharon laughed and got up as well, with far too much grace for a person who was just thoroughly fucked. "You're so demanding," she teased, following him into the bathroom.

Andy turned on the shower water and then turned around to face Sharon, grabbed her hips, and then pushed her against the wall beside them. "And you wouldn't have me any other way," he said against her mouth.

She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not at all," she agreed.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
